I Miss You!
by NataliaInes
Summary: Num belo dia uma garota no clima do desabrochar das Sakuras sentiu uma das dores mais corrosivas e impetuosas do mundo... A Saudade....


**I MISS YOU!**

Era primavera na cidade de Karakura. O jardim do parque da cidade era enfeitado por sakuras que, belas, balançavam ao vento...

Num banco embaixo de uma daquelas árvores frondosas e coloridas estava uma garota ruiva encolhida... Em prantos...

"**Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma**

**Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você**

**Quando eu choro**

**E os dias parecem anos**

**Quando eu estou sozinha**

**E a cama onde você deita**

**Está arrumada ao seu lado"**

Porque ela pensava tanto nele? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela já não havia superado o fato que Ichigo ficaria com a Kuchiki?

Ela lembrava ainda, daquele dia em que Ichigo lhe dera um adeus... Ele iria ficar fora por uns tempos na Soul City... O Capitão Comandante queria vê-lo... Porque ela sentia a falta dele? 

"**Quando você vai embora**

**Eu conto os passos que você dá**

**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?"**

Ao lembrar das últimas palavras dele:

"-Inoue, tenho que te falar uma coisa quando voltar, se cuida!"

Porque ela tinha medo? Será que era porque ele estava longe? Será porque ela tinha medo do que ele ia dizer?

-Eu estou confusa! – gritava Inoue colocando a mão na cabeça e fazendo uma "esculturas". – Kurosaki-kun... Por que eu me sinto assim? 

"**Quando você está longe**

**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**

**Quando você está longe**

**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**

**Quando você está longe**

**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir**

**ir adiante com o dia**

**E fazer tudo estar bem**

**Eu sinto a sua falta"**

Depois de todo esse tempo ela sabia o porque das noites de angustias no Hueco Mundo, e quando na Soul City ela estava com Ishida, nos momentos de solidão... Ele fazia a diferença, entre o cheio e o nada...

Antes ela não era assim...

"**Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes**

**E as coisas que eu faço**

**Me lembram você**

**E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão**

**Elas tem seu cheiro**

**Eu amo as coisas que você faz"**

Tudo passou tão rápido, e até hoje ao vê-lo ela lembrava de seu "crime", alias, ela nunca teria a coragem de beijá-lo enquanto ele estava inconsciente... E se ele amasse a Kuchiki? Como ela se sentiria ao vê-lo abraçá-la sendo que um dia ela tocara seus lábios?

Mas ela sentia falta dele... De seu cheiro... De sua pele... De sua voz...

-Kurosaki-kun... – sussurrou ela mais uma vez.

"**Quando você vai embora**

**Eu conto os passos que você dá**

**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?"**

As lágrimas não resistiram... Talvez fosse aquele clima de amor e desabrochar de flores... Mas ainda sim ela sentia aquele vazio, a sensação de estar incompleta...

"**Quando você está longe**

**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**

**Quando você está longe**

**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**

**Quando você está longe**

**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir**

**ir adiante com o dia**

**E fazer tudo estar bem**

**Eu sinto a sua falta"**

Já havia se passado muito tempo e logo o sol ia se pôr... Para que a preocupação? Era só mais uma tarde de sábado...

Ela se levanta, estava ali já fazia muito tempo... As sombras das árvores que antes pegavam suas costas estavam no olhos...

Ela chegará ao nascer do sol, mas não tinha fome, não queria comer...

Ela foi andando cambaleando pelo parque até a ponte que tinha na lagoa já que ela tinha ficado muito tempo numa só posição...

Aquele lugar era especial... Desde as pedras as árvores mais altas...

Nas cores cor-de-rosa e verde pairavam no ar, aquele lugar era mágico... Aquele momento era mágico...

-Kurosaki-kun... Como você está agora? – pergunta ela encima da ponte mirando seu reflexo na água cristalina.

-Bem melhor agora que eu te encontrei! – diz Ichigo as costas da garota que leva um susto e cora, mas não muda de posição.

"**Nós fomos feitos um para o outro**

**Para todo o sempre**

**Sim, eu sei que fomos"**

**-**Já voltou de viagem, Kurosaki-kun? – pergunta a garota tímida sem fitá-lo.

-Hum... – ele então aproxima do lado da garota. – Aonde você estava o dia inteiro?

-Ali... – responde Orihime apontando ao banco em que estivera a momentos atrás.

-Ali? O dia inteiro?

-É... Desde as sete e meia da manhã até agora... Aonde está a Kuchiki-san? – pergunta ela tentando desviar o assunto.

-Ficou na Soul City... Inoue sobre assunto que eu queria te falar...

"**Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber**

**Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma**

**Eu acho difícil até respirar**

**Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo"**

-Não sei se... Quero ouvir Kurosaki-kun! – diz ela em meio às lágrimas, era o medo que a deixava assim... Todo seu corpo tremia.

-Inoue o que está acontecendo...? – pergunta ingênuo.

Inoue por impulso se virou para Ichigo que se assustou ao ver o rosto da menina enrubescido e cheio de lágrimas, os braços de Inoue o entrelaçaram e ele sentiu... Um aperto...

-Senti sua falta! – diz ela chorando ainda mais.

Cada lágrima derramada era só mais uma palavra não dita...

-Inoue...

"**Quando você está longe**

**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**

**Quando você está longe**

**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**

**Quando você está longe**

**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir**

**ir adiante com o dia**

**E fazer tudo estar bem**

**Eu sinto a sua falta"**

Os dedos de Ichigo deslizaram ate o queixo da garota e o levantou...

-Inoue... Eu... – os olhos de Ichigo estavam cheios de ternura, será que ele diria... "Eu amo a Rukia."?

Orihime então se inclinou nas pontas dos pés... Encurtando o caminho a se percorrer entre os dois...

"Ichigo... Eu te amo..."pensou ela.

Ela estava a menos de um centímetros da boca de Ichigo...

Ela sentia seu cheiro... Ela ouvirá sua voz...

Inoue fechou os olhos, ela imaginava a cena de rejeição, de nunca mais poder ver Ichigo, e de todos os problemas que lhe ocorreriam...

Não poder ter Ichigo era uma coisa devastadora e infeliz, não poder ver o Ichigo, era a mesma coisa que a morte, insuportável, destruidor...

Inoue então se afastou abrindo os olhos deparando-se com dois olhos castanhos que demonstravam surpresa...

Afastada um pouco ela sorriu deixando cair umas lágrimas... As palavras não ditas e não engolidas...

-Adeus... Kurosaki-kun... – diz ela se virando...

Era uma noite estrelada iluminada pelo luar...

Ela sentiu uma mão pegando seu pulso que a puxou delicadamente... Para Ichigo... Que a entrelaçou pela cintura... Tocando sua alva pele... Num beijo profundo e sincero...

-Eu te amo... Inoue...

Aquele momento... Não era um momento qualquer... Era um momento... Só deles...

FIM! 

Musica: When You're Gone

Cantora: Avrill Lavigne

Citada 


End file.
